


Oh Gods!

by Nellancholy



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, Anal Sex, F/F, Incest, dubcon, inigo was probably conceived using henry/miriel's babymaker sorcery, soleil is pretty ooc in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellancholy/pseuds/Nellancholy
Summary: Easily the worst thing I've written so far. Soleil sweeps Olivia off her feet. First person,Olivia's perspective.





	

I hear the sound of drumming and singing start up in the courtyard of the castle. Tonight’s festival is a soon-to-be-annual commemoration of the day we (or more specifically,Chrom and Robin),felled Grima. This particular night,however,is also a celebration of our reunion with three children we thought lost to another world,and...the families they raised there. I was nothing short of overjoyed to finally embrace my dear,sweet,delicate,joyful son Inigo,and his daughter Soleil...

...who currently has me pinned to a wall in one of the (mercifully vacant) maid’s quarters.

She kisses my forehead. Her breath is hot as she moves down to plant a kiss on the tip of my nose. She smiles,that same crooked smile Inigo’s always had. She murmurs to me. “I’m so happy to finally meet my grandmother. And when I saw you,so young and beautiful,I simply couldn’t stop myself from...”

She apparently decides not to complete that thought,instead choosing to gently draw her tongue along my jaw,reaching up to my earlobe,which receives a teasing nip from her. I whimper,hips pushing forward just a bit.

She murmurs again. “You’re beautiful,Olivia...”

I squirm a little in response,mustering what little breath I can to respond. “P-please,d-don’t call me that...”

Her grin widens as she gives a little scoff. “Kehehe...would you rather I called you...grand-mo-ther?” She draws out every syllable.

I whimper again. Oh gods,this is really happening. My own adult granddaughter from another world just called me “grandmother” while grinding me against a wall. And I have never been so turned on in my life. Equally turned on,yes,like when me and Gaius found out new uses for cake,but never more. Oh gods,even if Grima came back and swallowed me up right now,I still wouldn’t be safe from the burning shame in my chest. And...other parts of me.

In response to my feeble moans,Soleil lets out another adorable little giggle,her gloved hand moving to caress my bare back. “Kehehe,you’re so,so cute,Olivia...I wish I could be as cute as you.”

I gasp,feeling at least mildly obligated to respond. “Y-you’re c-cute too,Soleil...y-you look so much like your father.” Oh gods. Given our current position,that must sound really,really awkward. I see her face get pinker though. Seems like she really is her father’s daughter. (And my granddaughter too,my brain enthusiastically reminds.)

Her hands move to rest on my rear. She plays with my waist chain and my thong a bit,letting out that same,sweet giggle. Pushing her hips forward,our bodies overlap completely,or at least as much as possible given the difference in our height. She’s about half a head taller. I can feel her bulge sliding against my own,fully contained by her trousers even as mine is practically bursting out of my thong and bobbing against my leggings. Focusing on my face again,she leans in for a deep kiss,inviting moans of increasing excitement from both of us as our lips and tongues entwine. It’s overpowering. For a few moments,just a few,I’m overcome by this beautiful,handsome,blushing scoundrel.

A thought snaps me back to attention,the straightening of my head breaking the kiss. If they’re already playing music...they’re going to want to dance. And if they want a dance...they’re going to come looking for me.

As though on cue,voices come faintly through the door. Soleil keeps her lips poised over mine,as though ready to muffle me if I make the slightest sound. I hear Gaius.

“ _Don’t worry,you know how my Babe is. She’s probably just getting freshened up and looking her best. Let’s give her a couple more minutes,yeah?_ ”

Oh gods. The one time I don’t want Gaius to show consideration for my personal space and well-being,and he goes ahead and does it. The voices leave,accompanied by the sound of footfalls. And we’re all alone again,in this room that seems to be rapidly steaming up.

Soleil smiles again. “Looks like we’re once again alone...in a private world for two,Lady Olivia...” She’s shifted gears,into that “roguish noble(wo)man” air I’ve had attempted on me many times before. What’s different this time? It works.

I gasp,I moan,I press my wet erection against the silken fabric of her trousers. And I completely fail to notice her gloved hands dancing up my back to undo my top. I gasp again. “Soleil,no-”

She pants,her voice once again coming out in a low purr as she unclasps the straps holding my top intact,letting it pool to the floor. “ _Soleil...yes_.” Almost immediately,one hand moves to my front,gently cupping,kneading my breasts,her thumb brushing over my nipple like she’s beholding some precious,one-of-a-kind gem. Oh gods,she’s fantastically well-practiced. Probably had the run of whichever maidens she desired,in that world.

I can’t help but respond more,arching my back,my cock practically thrusting between her thighs. Oh gods,I just said the word cock. Or at least,I internally monologued it.

She doesn’t stop,pulling down my leggings and untying the knot of my thong,leaving me bare,unwrapped,like a coveted gift before her. My shaft bobs and throbs as much as it can from it’s position against her groin,and I inhale sharply. “S-soleil...”

For the first time since she asked me into this room for a “conversation”,she seems to be at something of a loss. “Y-yes,gran- Olivia?” Even so,she doesn’t loosen her grip on me at all. She wants this. So much. Gods,I want it too. More than I’ve wanted anything else.

I do my best to smile,putting on my perfect wheedling tone. “Don’t you think...I’d like to see you,too?”

Soleil recoils ever so slightly,perhaps shocked that she hadn’t even considered that both partners need to be at least a little undressed for...it,to happen. “Kehehe,y-yeah,right...s-sorry Oli.” I tremble as she casually abbreviates my name. She tosses off her gloves and reaches behind herself,undoing her tunic. Oh gods.

She’s lean,like her father,not soft,like me. Her muscles are well-toned,honed no doubt from her endeavours as a mercenary. She has scars. I almost reach out to touch them. Right now,my hands seem to be the most restrained part of my body. As she drops her trousers,my face heats up like a furnace. Oh gods. It’s far from gigantic,but it’s...impressive. Already full,hard,dripping.

All semblance of decorum and shyness is catapulted out of my mind as I bite my lip,letting out a soft,but passionate “unnnnnnf”. Soleil,for her part,blushes,resuming her embrace on me. “You like it,Oli? I’m sure you’ll find much more to like...”

She takes a knee. I throb in response. Instead of what I expect her to do,she reaches to her discarded belt,picking up a tiny bottle from a pouch on her discarded belt. Oh gods,she came prepared.

She pours out a clear,slimy fluid from the bottle into her hand,liberally jerking herself off,a slippery noise filling the room as she lubes herself up,before reaching her slick hand between my legs. I’m well practised enough with the muscles in my body that I can clench when I need to clench,and relax when I need to relax. This is...definitely a “relax” moment. I exhale,easing the tension in my hips as much as I can,letting her slip in. I wrap one leg around her waist.She obligingly holds me up,bracing me as I frot against her. I moan,louder than before,as she fingers me. First one,then two. I clench in response,inviting another “kehehe” from her. Gods,that sounds so cute.

The time for “ _oh gods,my granddaughter’s about to fuck me_ ” is over. The time for “ _oh GODS,my granddaughter’s about to FUCK me_ ” is now. She withdraws her fingers with a slurping noise,leaving me distended and wet.

Oh gods.

She poises herself against my anus.

She slips in.

It’s like nothing I’ve ever felt before,and I’ve been...taken there lots of times. I bite my lip again,desperately holding my orgasm in. I sigh as she slides in deeper,seemingly almost without effort. I moan again. “A-are you o-okay,S-soleil?”

She smiles that same dashing smile,planting a kiss on my forehead. “I should be asking you that,my dear,beautiful flower.” She’s managing to be sweetly patronising even now. Remember when I thought I couldn’t get any more turned on? I’m even more turned on now.

I “unf” again. She “kehehe”s. She rocks back and forth slowly,hitting my prostate and inviting a twitch of my cock against our stomachs with each thrust. I moan her name. She moans mine. Before I can react further,she picks up the pace,my sweaty chest rubbing against hers as she pushes deeper into me,filling my butt up with her thick,firm lance. My head gets cloudy as I struggle to hold on to lucidity,hold on to something other than my granddaughter,her entire body,and the pleasure that she’s giving me. Finding nothing else,I let out a loud,wordless squeal,doubtless barely audible,if at all,to the gathered party. Oh gods,what if Panne’s the one to hear and break this door open?

Even that thought is washed away as Soleil kisses me full on the lips again,our bodies and minds as one for a single,divine moment of glorious ecstasy as I cum,squirming every which way against her as I empty my thick,sweet load against her,moaning her name. It comes out more like “So-laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayl”.

She cums soon after,moaning my name over and over as she thrusts hard,deferring her own ejaculation for a few,brief moments,before emptying herself inside me. It’s warm. It’s sticky. It’s heavenly,and there’s little I want more in this moment.

A few moments,or at least a few minutes of panting later,she pulls her face back a bit,gazing down at me. We both smile and blush at each other,before looking away sheepishly.

Surprisingly,I speak first. “Th-that was...good! Y-you were...good!”

She lets out a sigh. A low,pleasurable sigh. “You were...amazing...gra- Oli.”

“You were just...amazing.” Seems she’s at least as lost for words as I am.

Without even pulling out,she lifts me. (Oh gods,she’s strong.)

We lie on the maid’s bed,legs entwined as we embrace each other. Looking into her eyes like this,in perfect bliss,I begin to drift off to sleep.

Her voice carries over to me,softer,more gentle than before. “Grandmother...Olivia?” Her questioning tone seems so...sweet. So innocent. So much more like a granddaughter than the scoundrel that just ravished me.

I answer,a smile creeping onto my tired face. “Yes,my dear?”

“Do you know...where I could find Princess Lissa and Lady Cordelia?”

My eyes shoot open.

_Oh gods._


End file.
